Spine's Journey
by MegaX99
Summary: Spine feels out of place in Sonic's gang so he decides to leave on a journey to see the world, and when he encounters an orphaned fox named Frost. Spine decides take her along with him on his adventure. This is my first story.
1. Spine

Josh: Hey there I'm Josh and this is my first story here.

Spine: And I'm Spine the first of the four main characters in this story.

Josh: Before we begin I just want to say that I only own Spine in this first chapter.

Spine: With that said Lets start this up.

--

Spine sat up in his bed. "I'm leaving on my journey today." He said out loud. He looked at his hands. They were similar to his friend, Knuckles, hands only Knuckles had one less spike on his hands. "It has been six months since I was told the truth about Eggman by Sonic." He thought. "But I feel like I don't really know any thing about the world." He got out of his bed, and walked over to his mirror to look at himself. He was an Echidna, like Knuckles. He had green fur with a yellow muzzle, and furry yellow patch on his chest. He had long messy hair that fell over his back to hide the spines there, and he had red eyes that looked rather creepy in the early morning light. He was wearing dark blue gloves with an orange cuff, and matching blue shoes. "I'd better go now before any one wakes up." He said. He turned, and left his room, careful not to make to much noise. If anyone woke up he would have a very difficult time leaving, but luckily no one was awake yet, and he managed to get outside. He looked upon the HQ where Sonic and co. resided one last time. "Good bye my friends, Until I return." He turned to leave unaware that Espio was nearby or that Espio had heard him. As Spine passed by, Espio flattened against a tree until Spine was out of sight. "Be well my friend." Espio murmured quietly.

A little ways off Spine turned to the right, and walked off the road, and into the forest nearby. "One…two…three…" He counted. His steps were slow, and deliberate. "Ten… eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen." He stopped, and looked to his left. There was a great old tree there. He walked to it, and started to climb it. Up in the branches was a bag that He had hidden here the day before with all the supplies he would need for his trip. "Food, bandages, medicine, sleeping bag, Good it's all here." He smiled, and threw on of the bags straps over his shoulder, and jumped out of the tree. He walked back to the road to begin his journey for real now, and he was ready for anything.

--

Josh: OK that was fun. I know it's a little short.

Spine: I wonder if people are going to like this story

Josh: If you like it please leave a review. If not leave one anyway. Tell me what needs work so I can make it even better for the next chapter.

Spine: Bye now!


	2. Frost

Josh: Hey there sorry for the long wait

Josh: Hey there sorry for the long wait.

Frost: Um…J-josh w-where's Spine?

Josh: Oh He when to see how the others are doing.

Frost: O-oh.

Josh: All the characters in this chapter are mine.

Frost: D-do I h-have to b-be I-in t-this one?

Josh: You'll be fine. Here we go.

--

Frost shot up in her bed, because a loud noise had woken her. "What the?" She said. She got out of her bed, and left her room. She walked down the hall, and stopped in front of her parent's room. "Are you guys alright?" She called through the door. "We're fine dear now go back to sleep." Her mother called back. Frost was about to turn back when she remembered the noise. "But what was that noise?" She called. "I dropped something. Now go back to sleep." Her father said through the door. "Oh…Ok." She said, as she turned to walk back to her room. Her parents had been sick for a few months now, and it was only getting worse. The doctor in town wasn't sure how long they could last, but he was surprised that they had stayed alive so long. She got into her bed, and fell asleep.

A few hours later, the sun was shining through Frost's window. Frost woke up, and got out of her bed, and put on some clothes. She stopped in front of her mirror to look at her self. She was a Fox with light blue fur, and white fur on her muzzle, chest, and the tip of her tail. She was wearing a small red dress that her parents had bought for her, and a matching bow on top of her head. She had red eyes that would slowly change to blue over that year, and then change back to red the following year. She was also wearing blue gloves with a light brown cuff, and blue shoes. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "I'm ready for the day." She said. She left her room, and headed toward her parents room again. She knocked on it lightly. "Mom, Dad I'm going out to pick some things up from the market ok." She said. "Ok Frost. Be carful ok." Her mother called back. "You worry too much Mom." Frost called back. "Bye!" and she was out the door.

Soon she was walking home, with two bags full of groceries. She saw that the doctor's car was out on front of her house. She walked inside, and made her way to the kitchen, and started to put away the groceries. Then she heard another sound similar to the one she had heard last night. She rushed over to her parent's room to find the Doctor in there. He was standing over her mother. A watch in one hand, her mother's wrist in the other. He had a grim face on. Frost knew what was wrong when she entered the room. "No…" She murmured. The Doctor looked over to look at her, a look of surprise on his face. "Frost when did you get back?" He asked. Frost looked up at him; tears were rolling down her face. "W-when d-did t-they…" She stammered. "Your mother just passed, and your father was gone before I got here." He said. Frost stood up, and walked over to him. "What should I do now? I'm all alone now." She buried her face in his chest. He could only wrap his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He murmured. Frost only continued to cry.

--

Josh: Hm…I get the feeling that people might not like me for this chapter.

Frost: Why is that?

Josh: Because I killed off your parents in a really lame way.

Frost: Don't worry Josh.

Josh: Please review this chapter. Good or bad I don't really care, it all helps me make this better.


	3. Explosive Fist

Spine: OK Josh isn't here this time so he asked me to remind you all that He only owns Me, and Frost in this story so far.

--

Spine walked into the city A few miles away from Sonic's HQ. It was called Westopolis, and it was a very lively city. Spine looked around to see people, and Anthros of all kinds walking around, and doing things varying from kids playing, to people walking to their jobs, or talking on their phones as they wasted the day away. "This place will never change." He said out loud. Some kids who wee playing nearby heard him, and ran up to him with big smiles. "Hey mister are you one of Sonic's group?" The lead kid asked. Spine looked at the small group with a smile. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" He said. The kids jumped up and cheered. "Sonic is cool!" They cheered. The lead kid looked at Spine's hands. "Your like Knuckles. You're an Enchidna!" He said. Spine chuckled. "Yes I am, and I can do something that Knuckles can't. Do you all want to see what that is?" He asked. The kids cheered some more, and yelled things like "Yes please…What can you do?" Spine smiled, as he looked back on the road he came in on. Soon he found something that was perfect for what he needed, a big rock. He walked over to it, and set his bag on the ground. "Watch this!" He said back to the kids, as they, and a small crowd of other people started to form. Spine Focused on his fist Spikes causing them to glow for a moment, then balls of energy started to form on the tips of the spikes. He could hear a wave of, awes coming from the crowd behind him. "Here we go" He said, and he punched the rock with the balls of energy. The balls exploded on contact with the rock, and the rock shattered into a million pieces. Spine heard another wave of Awes pass over the crowd, and chuckled as he dusted himself off. He could feel a tugging on his tail, and turned to see a little girl standing behind him. "What is it?" He asked in a kind tone. The little girl looked at the ground for a moment then looked him in the eyes. "Didn't that hurt you hand?" She asked. Spine laughed, before holding out his hand for to look at. "Not one bit. See?" He said. She looked at it, and smiled a little bit. "Now I have to get going. Maybe I'll see you some time in the future." He said to her. She laughed, and nodded happily. "Good Bye mister." She said, as he started to walk down the road again. "Good bye!" He called back., and soon he was out of sight of everyone.

--

Spine: Please leave a review weather you liked it or not. Thank you for reading.


	4. Hunter

Josh: Hey I'm back

Josh: Hey I'm back. Sorry for leaving you during the last chapter, I had to go get the next Character ready for his intro.

Hunter: Alright here I am. I'm Hunter Strikes.

Josh: OK then. I own all the characters appearing in this chapter.

--

Hunter crouched down behind a tree to catch his breath. Nearby Max, and Alona were doing the same. _"How was I talked into this?" _Hunter thought. He could hear an angry roar from the bear that they were running from. _"Those two are going to get me killed Someday." _ He thought, as he tried to make as little sound as possible. The bear sniffed the air, and looked at Hunter's tree. It started to move closer to it. "Run Hunter!" Alona yelled. Hunter was quickly on his feet, and running, with the bear right behind him. "Hunter your tail." Max yelled. Hunter turned his head to see the bear with its mouth open, showing its sharp teeth. It was about to bite of the end of his tail. Hunter quickly grabbed his tail, and moved it out of the way before the bear's jaw closed on it. Alona and Max were right behind him, and the bear. Both of them were carrying big sticks, and hitting the bear in its hindquarters, but that only caused the bear to chase Hunter even harder than before. "Hold on buddy. We'll go get help" Max said, as he, and Alona turned to leave him, and the bear. Hunter sighed, but kept running. "I really need to stop taking their dares." He muttered. He soon heard something strange however, and looked to his left. He saw a very dark midnight blue wolf standing on a floating board of some kind. "I'll save ya. Hold on." She angled her board, and moved in close to him. She held out a hand for him to grab onto, and he wasted no time to do just that. She hauled him onto the board, and leaned forward. Hunter felt the board beneath him pick up speed. He looked behind them to see that the bear was far behind them now. "Thanks for saving me Miss." He said. She looked back at him, and smiled. "It wasn't any trouble at all, and you can call me Jessica. Alright." Hunter nodded, and smiled. "What is this thing?" He asked referring to the board. She smiled again. "It called Extreme Gear. Now hold on. I'm going to make a tight turn. She sifted her weight, and made a sharp right turn. Soon she made the gear come to a dead stop, and jumped off of it. He did so as well, and she strapped it to her back. "Your village is just ahead, come on." She said, as she walked off ahead of him. Hunter nodded, and followed her closely. As soon as they came out o the trees they were greeted by Max, and Alona. They had their teacher, and old Doberman named Doc, and Alona's sister Megan with them. As soon as they saw him, Max and Alona leaped at Hunter, and fell to the ground with him. Doc and Megan walked over to Jessica to talk. "Thank you for saving him." Doc said, as he bowed down in front of her slightly. Jessica smiled. "It wasn't anything to bad, so don't mention it." She said. Megan scoffed, but soon smiled. She looked over at the three laughing friends, and watched them. "Is there something we can do for you to repay you?" Doc asked. Jessica shook her head. "Nah., Its fine really, I'm just glad to have helped out." She said. Hunter and the other stood up. All three of them had on big smiles. "You three had better go to bed. It's getting late now." Megan said in a flat tone. The three of them nodded, and ran off for their homes. Once Hunter got home, the first thing he did was go straight to his room, and fall over on his bed. Soon he was sleeping peacefully.

Hunter woke up late the next morning, and changed out of his dirty clothes. Afterward he looked at himself in his bedroom mirror, and smiled. He was a Fox with golden fur on most of his body, and white on the tip of his tail, around his muzzle, and on the top of his head. He was now wearing a blue Shirt, and pants with a red vest. He had put on his boots and fingerless gloves as well. "Hunter! Alona and Max are here!" His mother called form downstairs. "I'm coming!" He called back. He grabbed the long sword that his father had given him, and left the room. Max and Alona were in the living room with his mother. "Hey guys. What's up?" He asked, as he entered the room, and sat down in a chair. Max smiled. "That girl that saved you wants to see you some time later today." He said. Alona nodded, and smiled similarly. "Yeah she said that she had something to give you." Hunter blinked in surprise. "Really? Well I think I'll go for a walk until she wants me then." He said, and he stood up from his chair. "You guys want to come?" Max and Alona were at their feet instantly. "Of course we do, let's go." They said in unison. Hunter chuckled, and the three of them left the house ready for what ever adventure they went on.

--

Josh: Ha. There you go the next chapter, and it brought along plenty of new characters.

Hunter: So how did we do?

Josh: You guys were great.

Hunter: Thanks Josh.

Josh: Ok you know the drill. Please leave a review, weather it be good or bad It doesn't really matter. See you all later.

Hunter: Bye!


	5. Wanderer

Josh: Here we are again.

Frost: Is that bad?

Josh: No not at all. In fact it's quite good.

Frost: And you thought the story would die off after my first chapter.

Josh: Yeah…right how stupid of me. I own all the characters in the chapter.

Frost: Enjoy.

--

Frost opened her eyes, and sat up. The forest around her was quiet, and peaceful. She had decided to leave her home after her parent's funeral. She had packed a few days worth of clothes, and food, as well as the rapier she had practiced with at home. She looked at her hands for a moment and thought back.

"Frost come here." Her father said. "I want you to use this along with your powers." He revealed the rapier to her. She smiled, and took it from him. "Yes father." She said. He smiled. "Good now show me what you can do." He said, as he sat down. Frost nodded, and started to form an ice shard in her hands. When she finished she placed it on the ground, and looked at it proudly. "That's very good Frost, now come on your mother is waiting for us." He picked her up, and they walked back inside the house.

Suddenly she heard movement nearby. She stood up, and walked over to the source of the noise to see what it was. It was a small boy that looked no older than four years old. He was human, and was dressed in very poor looking clothes. "Keaka! Keaka where did you run off to." A man's voice called. The boy looked for someplace to hide, but the man appeared before he could. "There you are!" He said evilly. "Now why are you trying to run away from me? Aren't I the one that found you in the streets, and took you in?" He got closer to the boy. "Come on we have work to do, and you're going to do it." He reached out a hand, but only received a knife through it. He cried out I pain, and swatted the boy with his uninjured hand. "You little brat." He yelled. "You're going to pay for that." The man unsheathed a sword hanging from his hip, and advanced on the boy.

Frost couldn't sit by and watch this anymore. She jumped out of the bushes, and formed small spikes of Ice on the tips of her fingers. She knew she should have got her rapier, but there wasn't any time for her to go and get it. She ran up to the man's back, and thrust both of her hands at him. The spikes were lodged deep in his back, and he cried out in pain. He span around to see Frost, and snarled. "Little missy you should have stayed out of this." She backed away from him, but held up her other hand. "I'm not going to let you hurt that boy." She said. The man laughed. "What do you think this is? One of your stupid cartoons, just walk away, and forget this ever happened."

Frost held still, and didn't move. The man laughed again. "Fine then I'll kill you too." He swung his sword at her, and cut her across the arm. She staggered backwards, and grabbed the spot where her arm was cut. The man sighed. "I don't really need this. I'm going to kill a worthless orphan, and a little female fox in the process. It's too much trouble, but I guess it's necessary." He walked up to her, and pushed her onto her back. "I'll start with you, and then I'll deal with Keaka." He said, as he raised his sword, and aimed the point of it down toward her. Frost closed her eyes, as the blade started to move toward her, but she never was hit by it. "Agh… Keaka… you little back stabber." The man said. Frost opened her eyes to see that the man's statement was rather direct, as the boy did indeed stab him in the back.

The man dropped his sword, and threw the boy and his knife from his back. Then he pulled out the other knife, and threw it at the boy. It landed in his leg, and the boy cried out horribly. "Nice try Keaka but I'm not going to be done in that easily." He laughed, and advanced toward the boy. He picked the boy up by his throat, and laughed. "You forget I'm also the one that taught you haw to use those things, and I never taught you where to aim to kill someone." He laughed, as he tightened his grip on the boy's neck. The boy struggled against his grip, but couldn't do anything to break free. Frost got up on her feet again, and picked up the sword that the man dropped.

It was heavy compared to her rapier, but she held it up with her good arm, and ran at him. She stabbed the sword blade clean through his back, and he let the boy go. The man fell to his knees, and coughed up some blood. "Well that's not good." He said, and fell face first on the ground. Frost watched his body for a moment, and when it didn't move again she went to see if the boy is all right. He was Fine except for the knife that was still in his leg. She picked him up, and took him to her little camp nearby. "Ok this is going to hurt, but it will go by quickly I promise." She said, as she placed a hand on the knife.

The boy closed his eyes, and she pulled on the knife hard. It came out easily, but the boy looked as if he wished it was still in his leg when it came out. She got out some bandages that she had packed for if she happened to get hurt, and started to warp his leg up with them. When she finished, she looked at him and smiled. "There is that better?" She asked. The boy nodded, but didn't look at her. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked. The boy looked up, and said very quietly. "Keaka." Frost smiled. She had heard the man cal him that, but she wanted him to tell her if it was really his name. "I'm Frost. Now will you tell me why you two were out here?" Keaka smiled weakly. "We were going to Station Square." He said. "He wanted to show me to some of his friends." Frost frowned. "Well it's a good thing he won't be doing that now, though I do wish we didn't have to kill him." She stood up, and started to gather her things. "Come on we are going to Station Square." She said. Keaka looked at her with a confused look. "Why?" He asked. She smiled. "It's safer there then it is out here in the forest, especially for little kids like you, and me." She said. He grinned broadly, and ran off. Soon he came back wearing a black cloak and a small bag over his shoulder. "Let's go." He cried cheerfully. She smiled, and started to walk over to the road that was nearby with Keaka right be hind her. "To Station Square." She said, and they started down the road.

--

Josh: No I can't believe that I wrote that.

Frost: Well you did.

Josh: Yeah but I don't want to think of you as a killer. I only want to think of you as a nice little 10 year old girl.

Frost: But I'm 7 in the story.

Josh: That just makes it worse.

Frost: Then think of it like this. It was self-defense.

Josh: What ever. Leave a review, and tell me what you think. Remember good or bad it will still help me make this better.

Frost: You worry too much.


	6. Memories

MegaX: Hello! I'm back again. I've been having a hard time working with my stories lately, so please excuse me for my lack of updates.

Spine: Not like it matters. You don't have very many readers. If any.

MegaX: Yeah well…I deal with it. I just have fun writing. It would be nice if people actually reviewed my stories after they read them, but if they don't then It's probably because they had nothing good to say.

Spine: Or because…

MegaX: Don't finish that! Any way Spine, and the other characters of this chapter are my own. I do plan on having Sonic, and the Gang showing up sometime later on, but until then it's all my characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spine sat in front of his campfire, and gazed off into the distance. The woods around him were dark, and silent. Any animals that passed his fire dared not to make a sound for fear that he might turn on them. Spine however wouldn't have done such a thing, as he sat there; memories came flooding back to him. Memories of his life before Eggman, and Sonic. He closed his eyes, and let them flood his mind.

--

An old man was looking at him, as he lay on a table. "Ah you are awake!" The old man said. "That is very good. Can you move?" He asked.

"I…I don't know." Spine replied, as he moved his right hand towards the old man. "I guess I can." He slowly sat up, and looked around. He was sitting inside of a strange room. There were tables, and with many small glass tubes sitting on them, some of these were empty, but others were filled with many strange liquids.

There were strange machines around the room as well. Many looked half finished, or just plain forgotten. Some though were finished, ad sitting proudly upon the shelves of a large bookcase on the other side of the room. Still there was also a row of small capsules along one wall. Within each of them was a person, though Person would have been a general term, as they were all Anthros.

"Where is this?" Spine asked, as he looked at the old man again. He just smiled back at Spine before answering.

"This is my lab. I have created you, as I did the others in those capsules there. My name is Ben. Ben Geneforge, though to you I would be better known as father." He said.

Spine looked more closely at the capsules, and realized that each of them had a small name plate on them. He got off the table, and started to walk towards the capsules, and Ben followed after him with a kind smile on his old face.

As Spine drew nearer to them He could make out what was written on the plate of the first capsule. Ex-000: Codename: Stone. As he got closer still he could see within the capsule, and make out the form of a hedgehog inside of it.

"Who are they?" Spine asked, as he stopped before the first capsule, and looked at the figure it housed within it. Ben smiled still more, as he pressed the bifocals he wore up his nose, and looked at Spine.

"I suppose you could call them all your brothers, and sisters." He said. "As I said, I created them, and you." He looked away from Spine a moment and his smiled faded into a face full of sorrow. Quickly though, before Spine looked at him again, he had his smile back in place. "They are in a deep, deep sleep right now, and will remain that way for some time. Come now though. You must be curious about the rest of your home." He walked slowly over to the door, which was at the opposite end of the room, and opened the door. "Come on then. I'll show you around your home."

Spine turned away from the capsules, and followed after Ben. Together they left the lab, and walked out into the hallway. It was well lit, with small lights at intervals all the way down it, and a red carpet stretched out beneath their feet. There was only one door in the hallway, and that was the one that they had just passed through.

Ben started to slowly make his way down the hallway. The cane in his hand making soft thumps on the ground, as he passed. Spine followed after him, and eventually they came to some stairs. Ben turned to look at Spine. "Would you like to see your room first, or See the downstairs?" He asked.

Spine looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "I guess the downstairs." He replied.

Ben smiled, as he turned to the stairs, and called down them. "Charles! Our new family member is coming down. Show him around for awhile!"

For a short moment there was no reply, but suddenly there was a call back for somewhere downstairs. "Of course sir!" Ben smiled, as he looked at Spine again. "Charles will show you around. I will remain up here, when you are ready to see your room come back to the lab." He said.

Spine nodded, and turned towards the stairs, and started to go down them. Behind him he could hear the thumps, and footfalls of Ben, as he made his way back to the lab.

The stairs went around in a circular path, and it wasn't long before he came to the bottom. There he saw another man dressed up in a black suit, and shoes. He was much younger then Ben, with short blonde hair. He smiled at Spine, as he came into sight. "Ah! Hello!" He said. "My name is Charles."

Spine smiled at Charles. "It's nice to meet you." He said. Charles chuckled, and turned around. "Right then, follow me." He said. "We have quite a bit to see." He started to walk, as he said this, and Spine followed after him eagerly.

--

Spine opened his eyes, and saw the campfire in front of him was growing weak, and that the night was growing darker still. "Father…If only I could have…" He shook his head, and grew suddenly tired. "Time to turn in." He murmured. He stood up, and reached over for his bag, pulling out the Sleeping bag that he had packed.

He laid it out, and got inside bringing his supply bag close to his head to act as his pillow. He quickly fell into a deep, and restful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MegaX: Well there you have it. The next chapter of this story.

Spine: Hm…this one is pretty long huh?

MegaX: Well I try my best to get as much detail as I can. I also try to make each chapter longer then the last one, but when that doesn't work out you just have to roll with what you write.

Spine: Well good job then.

MegaX: Thanks! Well if you read this then please leave a review. I know I'm not the greatest writer out there, but some input is better then cold silence. See you all later.


End file.
